


cause i ain’t ever did this before

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, generic porn babey!!!, me: god damn it, me: ok write another ship! u have a lot and you shouldn’t just write Luke and matt, my brain: Luke and matt FUCK, smut ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: luke and matt FUCK





	cause i ain’t ever did this before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doespenguinsisgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doespenguinsisgay/gifts).



> if you found this by googling you or someone you know, close the tab

When Luke gets drafted it feels like all his dreams are coming true.

He’s not first, he’s not even in the top 10 but that doesn’t matter to him because he got drafted.

What makes it even better is that Matt is there by him. His cheeks a little flushed as he goes up and hugs Luke.

Luke goes to the green room and talks to Aus and Matt. After that, it’s a blur of pictures and interviews and calling his mom before finally going back to his hotel room.

He’s heard there’s supposed to be an after draft party but he’s too tired to even consider going to it in all honesty so he just changes into some fresh boxers and turns on the hotel television and tries to find something to watch before he drifts off to sleep.

Then, Luke hears a knock on his door.

He turns off the tv and drops the remote. Then goes to look into the peephole.

It’s just Matt, standing there in a plain white t-shirt and pajama pants. Luke opens the door.

“Hey Matt, what’s up?” Luke asks as the door closes behind him.

Something he couldn’t notice through the peephole is that Matt looked like he just took a shower, his hair was still wet and his curls were sticking to his forehead. His shirt was also sticking to him a little, hugging his sides and his already too wide chest.

“Nothing much,” Matt said, sitting down on the bed.

Luke joins him, and nearly as soon as he did Matt said something “Hey can I kiss you?”

Luke blinks “What?”

“Fuck never mind, it’s stupid.” As Matt got up to leave Luke grabs his wrist and yanks him down and starts to kiss him.

It isn’t a good kiss by any means. Too much teeth and they weren’t at all that good of an angle but Luke was overwhelmed with just Matt.

And fuck if Matt isn’t something good to be overwhelmed by.

Luke wants to get Matt’s shirt off right now and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna explode from just pure want. 

He has to break the kiss to do that and as bad as it is, he really doesn’t want to keep going without feeling Matt’s skin.

Matt makes a little moaning noise and god damn if Luke doesn’t get it off now-

Luke breaks the kiss and hears Matt whine a little and look up at him with puppy dog eyes before he can even manage to get the shirt off of Matt’s chest.

When Luke does finally get the white fabric off of Matt and gets to look at him shirtless it’s probably the best experience of Luke’s life.

Luke’s seen Matt shirtless of course but never in this context before. It's always in locker rooms or sleepovers where he couldn’t look for too long, but now, now he’s just drinking him in. The way his blonde happy trail that goes up to his stomach, the way his nipples are so hard and pink, and the way his entire chest is just flushed with red.

If Luke wasn’t in love with already then he is now.

He gets back to kissing Matt fast, and a lot better this time.

They’re at a better angle and Luke is able to run his fingers through Matt’s hair. Which he soon figures out is a mess.

Luke breaks the kiss for a moment, “When was the last time you brushed your hair?” He asks.

Matt swaps at him and his face turns a deeper shade of red than it already was. “Shut up! It’s curly,” he starts, “if I brush it gets super frizzy and looks bad.”

Luke raises an eyebrow, “Not even a wet comb through it?” He says.

Matt rolls his eyes at him and starts to kiss him again. 

Luke doesn’t run his fingers through Matt’s hair this time, instead trying to focus on getting as much skin to skin contact as possible. 

Luke needs to move this along fast because god he wants to stick his dick in Matt already.

He stops kissing Matt to focus on rubbing his fingers on Matt’s nipples, his mom didn’t raise him to not be a gentleman after all.

“Is this ok?” Luke asks, looking up at Matt.

Matt looks like a mess as he nods his head, his lips are swollen and his hair is all messed up from all three of the seconds Luke ran his fingers through it.

It’s fucking hot as hell in Luke’s opinion.

Matt nods his head quickly, and Luke attaches his mouth to Matt’s right nipple. He looks up at Matt to gauge his reaction, trying to see what he should do.

Matt seems to be in pure bliss. 

Luke sucks a little longer, trying to get it down, and doing well enough for his first time. 

Matt looks fucking fantastic. He’s biting down on his lip and trying to get Luke to speed it up.

Luke gets the point and pulls off Matt’s pants and boxers, looking at his dick that’s already hard.

Luke’s so fucking turned on right now.

He takes off his boxers as quick as he can.

“Did you bring any lube?” Luke asks.

Matt blushes again, “No.”

“Fuck,” Luke mutters under his breath.

Luke has to dig through his roommate’s bag to find some, it’s a travel sized bottle, but for their purpose, it’ll do.

Luke generously pours some onto his index finger.

“You’re clean, right?” Luke asks.

“Yeah I mean,” Matt shrugs his shoulders, “I’ve never really done this before.”

“That’s good but I met like,” Luke gestures a little bit, face red now, “you don’t have anything up there.”

It takes Matt a minute to catch on before he becomes redder than Luke, “Yep! Nope! Nothing up there!” He says as quickly as possible.

“Anyway, what position do you want to do?” Luke asks Matt.

Matt gets down on his elbows in knees, classic doggy style, “Just like this is fine,” he says.

Luke sighs as he finally sticks one finger up Matt’s hole. 

Matt’s really tight around him. Luke leaves his finger in there for a moment. “You good?” He asks.

Matt shuffles around for a moment, “Yeah it feels weird, but a good kind of weird,” he says.

Luke nods and starts to work his finger slowly in and out of Matt. Taking his time to make sure it doesn’t hurt Matt before he slips another finger in.

He starts going a little faster with two fingers, hearing Matt’s moans invigorating him to do so. He crooks his fingers inside of Matt, and then Matt lets out the loudest moan he’s had all night.

“Fuck,” he says scarlet red, “do that again.” 

So Luke does.

And Matt lets out another beautiful moan.

Luke keeps on working his fingers in and out of Matt, and sometimes pressing against the spot. He knows when he does because Matt lets out a loud moan. Luke can hardly seem to think about the fact that someone might overhear them because all he can think about is Matt.

When Matt’s hole stops feeling so tight around Luke’s fingers, he asks Matt “Do you wanna go to three are do you want me to stick it in now.”

“Stick your dick in me right now Luke,” Matt says with no hesitation in his voice. 

So Luke rubs lube all over his dick, trying to make it as slick as possible, before slipping in.

God Matt is so tight Luke feels like he’s about to cum right then and there.

He stays still for a moment before slowly rocking his hips back and forth into Matt, trying to make it nice and gentle for him.

For Luke, it feels great. Like a million time better than the handjobs he would sometimes get in the Wisconsin bathroom stalls. And even better than just jerking himself off in the shower. 

“Luke, please go faster, I’m not gonna break,” Matt says.

Luke obliges, speeding up just a little bit, and soon he hits Matt’s spot.

Matt lets out a loud moan that sounds more filthy than anything Luke’s heard that night and Luke speeds up and goes harder.

His and Matt’s hips are slamming together, and Matt keeps letting out moans and whimpers between telling him to go harder.

Soon Luke feels like he’s about to cum, so he starts jerking Matt off. 

“Luke I’m close,” Matt says.

“Cum for me then,” Luke says.

Matt cums all over Luke’s hand, and Luke can feel his cum shoot far up into Matt. 

Luke pulls out and looks at Matt’s hole, red and shiny, with Luke’s cum starting to leak out.

Luke passes out next to Matt on the bed, Matt curling into him almost immediately.

Luke rests his chin on Matt’s hair, “We need to take a shower,” He whispers into it.

Matt groans and curls into Luke more, “Give me five minutes and we can shower together.”

Luke really can’t argue with that logic and snuggles into Matt more. “Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> dt to doespenguinsisgay because they’re finally on this luke/matt train
> 
> idk man they fuck what more do u want me to say
> 
> also...,,.,,writing this on a Friday night instead of a Sunday...who am I...,,,
> 
> title is taken from wet dreamz by j. cole


End file.
